


Abuse

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Abuse

Clint was always abused.  
Especially as a child.   
Teenage years were not so good either.   
His teacher abused him.  
While teaching.  
So Clint does not stand for it.  
He doesn't like any kind of abuse.  
Always tries to save abused people.


End file.
